pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Barclay
__NOEDITSECTION__ “The men of Barclay suffer from a thirst that only gold can quench" - Frederick of Mettenheim Introduction The Land of Barclay lies far from Pendor. Its kingdom is perhaps the most powerful in terms of military might and it constantly tries to colonize other realms. Easily recognizable by their heavily armored troops, they field troops that are coveted by other nations as reliable and efficient mercenaries. They have had previous feuds with the Baccus Empire but they currently have a peace treaty. Barclay Aventuriers are available as mercenaries in the taverns. The others will only be found in minor armies or as mercenaries in a heartbeat quest. Barclay foot troops are excellent at sieges, and their cavalry are great on the field as well. If you face the Barclay as enemies, fear the worst. Their Lanciers and Chevaliers ride powerful chargers that can easily plow through infantry and cavalry alike. Their tactic for fighting is to use their heavy cavalry to crush their enemies' formation. With their infantry and sharpshooters close behind, the Heavy Soldats will slaughter remaining stragglers, with the Arquebusiers providing covering fire with their unique black powder firearms. Even under a hail of missiles, always expect some of them to be able to reach your troops' position. No matter your strategy, always be prepared to suffer casualties. The Order of the Dawn originally hailed from Barclay, but were exiled due to their ruthless behavior to the general populace, and as part of a plan by the nobles of Barclay to rid themselves of the conflict between the Dawn knights and the Heretics, which was also the reason for the birth of the Order of Eventide. Their faction color is brown. Troops Note: Since 3.9, Barclay Conquistador was removed from the upgrade path, but the lancer was linked to Heavy Footman. They also received some weird new naming convention: * Barclay Sapper was renamed Barclay Sappero * Barclay Heavy Footman was renamed Barclay Soldaro * Barclay Lancer was renamed Barclay Lancero * Barclay Conquistador was renamed Barclay Conquistadoro Note to the Note: Since 3.9.2, the Barclay Sapper has been replaced for the Arquebus-toting Barclay Janissary. Also since 3.9.2, Barclay units were renamed again, to Heavy Soldat, Imperial Lancier, and Imperial Chevalier. Note to the Note to the Note: Since 3.9.3, '''the Barclay Janissary has been renamed the Barclay Arquebusier and promoted in rank. In addition, the old Barclay Sapper is back again, but has also been renamed to Barclay Balestra and serves as a mid-tier range unit that promotes to the Arquebusier. Barclay Aventuriers are tagged as Mercenaries, and they will appear in taverns (in packs ranging from 2 to 9) hoping to be recruited, but this tag doubles their wages. This penalty is removed once the troop is upgraded. They are also sold by the Red Brotherhood on a 10% chance in groups of 15 to 19 for a price of 114 denars each. Barclay Imperial Chevaliers are elite troops and can't be obtained nor seen with ease. To directly obtain a few of these, you can either recruit them from Donavan (from either sending him to gather Right to rule or to recruit troops) or through the Heartbeat Problem 14 (see below). Spawns The main spawn of Barclay in Pendor is called "Conquistadoros de Aventura" and its a big warband made of: *10-20 Barclay Imperial Chevalier *20-40 Barclay Imperial Lancier *30-60 Barclay Heavy Soldat *40-80 Barclay Janissary They also have a mercenary company, lead by Velasco Perfecta Banderas Durante; the Primera Guardia Real. Barclay has very poor influence in Pendor and if the player wants to raise their relations with them to hire their mercenary company, he can only rely on the Conquistadoros de Aventura party. Rufio Vincente de Villaviciosia is the unique spawn of Barclay, however, he is an outlawed from Barclay that had to flee to Pendor, meaning that he will use Barclay troops, however he will belong to the Outlaws faction. Relations Barclay doesn't have any alliances with anyone and they are a lesser Hateful faction. They are neutral to all Knighthood Orders except for Order of the Lion and Order of Eventide, both being at odds with Barclay. '''They have wary (-10) relations with the 5 major kingdoms and the player. Companions Donavan is a noble Companion from Barclay, and upon making him vassal, he will train mostly Barclay troops, as well as some Pendor troops (to see his special template, check his page). Upon sending him to gather Right to rule, he will bring Barclay troops. Also, when the player asks him for troops (player can ask once a week to a companion) he will bring in Barclay troops. To know more about this, check here. Mercenaries The Heartbeat Problem 14 will grant the player the chance to gain a large of troops from 6 different minor factions, one of these being Barclay. If player pays 10k, he gets: Soldat: 50-80. Janissary: 10 to 40. Lancier: 5-15. Chevalier: 1-4. If player pays 12k, he may get (else, the one above): Soldat: 60-90. Janissary: 12 to 70. Lancier: 10-20. Chevalier: 1-6. mb13a.jpg|Barclay Conquistadoros mb14sa.jpg|Barclay Lanceros Category:Barclay Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees